playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HauntingYourKids/Fake Jen Article
Jennifer Tate, more commonly called Jen, is the main protagonist of the video game Primal and she is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography THIS IS ABOUT TO GET REAL UGLY Wheh Jen and her boyfriend were attacked in an alley and left for dead, her spirit was pulled from her body to the plain of Oblivion. With the help of Scree, a gargoyle who acts as Jen's guide and companion, she travels to different demon-occupied realms to restore the balance between order and chaos and find her boyfriend. Armed with the Vambrace, which allow her to take on different demon forms, Jen has all the right tools for any fight. THE LEGACY OF JEN TATE: *''Primal'' Arcade Opening The story begins with Jen and Scree walking through a rift gate, having set balance to one of the realms of Oblivion. As Scree praises Jen's resourcefulness, Arella appears before them, stating that some force is bringing multiple realms together. Scree asks if it's the work of Abaddon, but Arella cannot say. Arella warns that these realms cannot gather at once, as it would threaten the universe to collapse. Jen thinks she understands (comparing it to putting too much weight on a wet paper towel), but says that she thought there were only five realms, including her own. Scree brings up that with the other four they already know, she should at least be able to assume that more realms exist besides the ones in Oblivion. Jen admits that Scree has a point. Arella intervenes and tells the two that there is no time to waste, and the two set off on their newest journey. Rival Name: N/A Reason: N/A Connection: N/A Ending Jen and Scree exit a rift gate, with Scree telling Jen how proud he is of her for preventing a universal collapse. Jen says it was nothing and that she could've done the whole thing without the Vambrace or demon aspects. The causes Scree to say, "Oh, really?" Jen responds, "Well... okay, maybe not," and says she thought it would make her sound tougher. She continues by saying she couldn't have finished the gauntlet without Scree. As Scree accepts Jen's complement, Abaddon appears before Jen, with Belahzur in tow. Abaddon taunts Jen, calling her "daughter" and saying there is nothing she and Scree can do to stop his plan to reign chaos across Oblivion. Jen steps towards Abaddon and Belahzur. Scree tries to stop her, but she insists, telling him, "I got this." Belahzur roars as Abaddon asks if she honestly think she's ready to battle his champion. Jen glows with Polygon Man's energy and answers, "With this new aspect, I think I'm more than ready." Gameplay Jen can be considered a mixed bag, though she's primarily a melee fighter. A unique feature for Jen is that each button is dedicated to a specific demon form that give her special properties as well as a different level 2 super. Her Ferai form (whose moves are allocated to ) can be considered her "go-to" form, as she starts every match and will always respawn in this form. Armed with energy claws and blessed with Ferai agility, this form gives Jen a higher jump and grants her greater foot speed than her other two forms. Her Djinn form (whose moves are allocated to ) arms her with two energy swords and hard hitting attacks. While her moves are generally slower, the Djinn's metal skin armors her during each of her attacks. Her Wraith form (whose moves are allocated to ) arms Jen with and energy whip and dagger, which allow her to attack from a distance. Using the Wraith's time shift ability, Jen's dodge roll can gain more distance, making for an excellent escape tool and distance closer. Comboing into Jen's different forms can be a bit tricky, as attacking from one demon form to another gives her moves a little more start-up time (i.e. a Ferai attack ( ) has more start-up time if she used it in the Djinn form (with her last attack having used file:btn_triangle.png) than if she started using it already in Ferai form). However, in the right hands, Jen can prove to be a real monster. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Feral Combo' - - Jen slashes her opponent with her claws. *'Knee Lift' - or + - Jen lunges forward, striking her opponent with her knee. *'Drill Uppercut' - + - Jen performs and uppercut with a spinning motion, which can give multiple hits. *'Sweep Kick' - + - Jen performs a spinning sweep kick that trips her opponent. *'Air Feral Combo' - (Air) (Air) (Air) *'Aerial Knee Lift' - or + (Air) *'Air Drill Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Dive Kick' - + (Air) - Jen performs a dive kick. center (Triangle Moves) *'Swordplay' - file:btn_triangle.pngfile:btn_triangle.pngfile:btn_triangle.png - Jen uses her swords to perform a short, hard hitting combo. *'Big Swing' - or + - Jen delivers a mighty swing with her swords, sending her opponents flying back. *'Volcanic Arc' - + - Jen swings her swords up, launching her opponent into the air. Hold to auto-jump. *'Blade Crush' + - Jen hops and slams her swords on the ground, flattening her opponent. Hold to charge for more distance. *'Air Swordplay' - file:btn_triangle.png (Air) file:btn_triangle.png (Air) file:btn_triangle.png (Air) *'Air Big Swing' - or + (Air) *'Rising Sun' - + (Air) - Jen spins in the air, striking with each sword in an upward arc for a bit more air time. *'Volcanic Crash' - + (Air) - Jen falls straight down, flattening her foe with her swords, much like Dante's Helm Breaker. center (Circle Moves) *'Stab Attack' - - Jen stabs and slashes with her dagger. *'Whip Lash' - or + - Jen attacks straight ahead from a distance with her whip. *'Whip Smash' - + - Jen uses her whip at an upward angle to latch onto an airborne opponent, then slams them to the ground, bouncing them. *'Time Shift Counter' - + - A mid-range counter attack, Jen takes a running position. If she's hit by an attack in this state, she disappears in a blur and reappears behind her opponent, plunging her dagger into their back and putting them in a crumple state. Should the opponent be in the air, she stabs their back and throws them down to the ground. If Jen is too far from her opponent, she will not be affected by the attack, but gains less AP than if she performs the actual counter. *'Air Stab Attack' - (Air) (Air) (Air) *'Air Whip Lash' - or + (Air) (Air) *'Air Whip Smash' - + (Air) *'Air Time Shift Counter' - + (Air) (Throws) *'The Bouncer' - or - Jen grabs onto her opponent, side steps them, then tosses them through the air. *'Chin Music' - - Jen preforms a side kick to the face, launching her opponent in the air. *'Lights Out' - - Jen Kicks her opponent in the gut, bends them over, then strikes the back of their neck, flattening them. or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Summoning Stone' - (Level 1): A summoning stone appears behind Jen and she reaches into it. She pulls out her companion, Scree, who comes flying out and killing anyone in his way before crash landing. Scree can go further should he happen to go over a ledge. *Jen has three different Level 2 super moves which depend on which form she is currently in (or rather which attack was last used): **'Solum Spin Cycle' - (Level 2 in Ferai form): Jen spins around constantly, killing whoever is in her claws' way. Think Raiden's Level 1 meets PaRappa's Level 2. **'Volca Sunset' - (Level 2 in Djinn form): Jen merges her swords into one large greatsword, jumps into the air, and performs three aerial somersaults before landing. Anyone in the greatsword's 360° path is killed. **'Aetha Orb' - (Level 2 in Wraith form): A grey orb surrounds Jen. As she freely moves around, anyone trapped in the orb is slowed down and becomes subject to one-hit kills from Jen. *'The Legacy of Abdizur' - (Level 3): Scree appears and transfers his energy into a large stone statue of Abdizur. Jen climbs onto the statue's shoulder, and the player can lay havoc on the battlefield with one-hit kill moves. **'Earthshaking Combo' - - Abdizur performs a low punch, followed by an uppercut, followed by smashing the ground with his fists. **'Mighty Punch' - (Air) - Abdizur performs a punch that dives him forward through the air. **'Earth Mover' - file:btn_triangle.png - Abdizur lifts a chunk of the ground beneath him and flips it over, killing whoever was on top of the land and whoever the ground would land on. **'Living Meteor' - file:btn_triangle.png (Air) - Abdizur performs a diving shoulder tackle as he crashes into the ground. **'Boulder Toss' - - Abdizur picks up a large chunk of the ground beneath him and tosses it forward. **'Earthshaker' - (Air) - Abdizur falls straight down and slams the ground with his fists, which covers a fair area around him. Taunts *'You Smell That?' - Jen sniffs the air, then quickly recoils, pinching her nose and fanning the air away from her while saying, "Man, you stink!" *'Born to Mosh' - Jen violently headbangs, with her hand in the air raising the devil horns. She shouts, "Woo-hoo! Rock on!" *'I Don't Think You're Ready' - Jen turns around and rhythmically shakes her booty, saying, "You can't handle this." Quotes *'When Selected:' **"This should be cool." **"Don't even worry about it." **"Totally called it!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Oh, I like this!" **"Dibs!" **"I'm gonna have fun with this." **"Could've used this on Aetha." **"Ooh, new toy." **"Don't see how this can maintain order, but oh well." **"You'd think this was made for me." **"Let's see what this does." *'Using Summoning Stone' **"Hey, Rocky, get out here!" *'Using Solum Spin Cycle' **"Time to get wild!" *'Using Volca Sunset' **"Feel the burn!" *'Using Aetha Orb' **"You can't run forever!" *'Using the Legacy of Abdizur' **"Scree, if you don't mind..." *'Successful KO' **"Not bad for a waitress!" **"Call me a half-breed again. I dare ya!" **"That was for Lewis!" **"Hey, Abaddon, you shaking in your boots yet?!" **"I am loving this!" **"Okay, next victim!" **"And this is just me being nice." **"Let's see you get up now." **"I am so awesome!" **"I don't play well with others." *'Respawn' **"Ugh, I feel like I just got out of a mosh pit." **"Hey, I call shenanigans!" **"Okay, rematch!" **"Real helpful there, Scree." **"Now I know what not to do." **"I'm not done yet!" **"Oh, you are so dead!" **"Alright, party's over!" **"I am gonna kick the crap outta you!" **"You won't be so lucky next time." Intros and Outros Introduction *'About to Get Ugly:' Jen, in her human form, walks towards the camera and, while shifting into her Ferai form, says, "This is about to get real ugly." She then poses with her claws out. *'I Don't Bite:' Jen, in her human form, appears to look shy, with her chin down and her hands behind her back, and says, "Don't worry, I don't bite..." She suddenly shifts into her Ferai form and assumes a battle stance and finishes, "...much." *'Geronimo:' Jen, in her Ferai form, falls from a great height and lands on her feet in a squatted position. She then stands straight up and poses. *'All Juiced Up:' Jen, in her Ferai form, is drawing energy from Scree. After finishing, she assumes a battle stance and says, "Now I'm ready!" Winning Screen *'Alpha Female:' Jen, in her human form, steps forward, pounds her chest with both hands, holds her arms out, and looks around smiling. Think "Come at me, bro." *'Throw the Horns:' Jen, in her human form, smiles and holds up the metal horns. *'Shiney, Isn't It?:' Jen, in her human form, holds her forearm up and uses her other hand to knock on her Vambrace, as if showing off the key weapon to her victory. *'Don't Leave Me Hangin':' Jen, in human form, poses with one hand on her hip and the other held down low for Scree to high five. Scree, unfamiliar with the custom, instead shakes Jen's hand. This causes Jen to double over with laughter. Losing Screen *Jen, in her human form, stomps the ground, crosses her arms, and pouts. *Jen, in her human form, frustratedly throws her arms down and walks off-screen. *Jen, in her Undine form, is on her knees with one hand reaching out and another on her throat, gasping for breath. She then collapses. *Jen, in her human form, is on one knee with her head in her hand, clearly disappointed. Scree pats her on the back in an attempt to console her. Stat Screen *'Victory:' Jen, in her human form, posed with one hand on her hip, sporting a confident smirk. *'Defeat:' Jen, in her human form, has her back turned to the camera with her arms folded. While her face can barely be seen, she is clearly pouting. Costumes Club-Ready Heroine Jen's default appearance, based on the outfit she wears for the majority of Primal. *Default: Red top, black pants *White top, black pants *Bright blue top, grey pants *Yellow top, red pants Mortalis Casual An outfit Jen is seen wearing in a post-credit scene at the end of Primal. A high cut short sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans. *Default: Black shirt, blue jeans. This costume is unlocked at Rank 10. *White shirt, blue jeans *Orange shirt, black jeans *Brown shirt, brown jeans Ballroom Disaster An outfit based on the character Elizabeth, from Jen's trip to Aetha. Jen wears a slightly damaged formal gown (with a hemline just above the knee for practicality in battle) and even has higher ponytails similar to that or Elizabeth. This costume may be purchased for download. *Default: White gown, red gloves *Red gown, white gloves *Black gown, white glove *Purple gown, black gloves Minions Scree: Jen's companion throughout her journey in Oblivion. He is unlocked at Rank 8. Lewis: Jen's boyfriend and the drive throughout Jen's quest. He can be purchased for $0.49. Elizabeth: A Wraith girl Jen meets on her quest in Aetha. She can be purchased for $0.49. Gallery Jen Human.jpg Ferai Jen.jpg|Jen in Ferai form Djinn Jen.jpg|Jen in Djinn form Wraith Jen.jpg|Jen in Wraith form Undine Jen.jpg|Jen in Undine form Scree.jpg|Scree is Jen's minion, and appears in several of Jen's moves and post-/pre-match animations. Abdizur Statue.jpg|The Abdizur statue used for Jen's Level 3 Super. Jen & Scree.jpg Mortalis Casual.jpg|Mortalis Casual PrimalLewis2.jpg|Lewis is Jen's boyfriend and a downloadable minion. Ballroom Disaster.jpg|Elizabeth is a downloadable minion for Jen. The outfit Ballroom Disaster is based on Elizabeth's gown. Trivia *When Jen is in the water (like in Franzea, Sandover Village, or during Big Daddy's Level 3 Super), she instantly shifts into her Undine form, as she cannot swim on her own. Category:Blog posts